


Loki x OC | Fool Me Once

by xxneverxlosexhopexx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hope, Lies, Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxneverxlosexhopexx/pseuds/xxneverxlosexhopexx
Summary: She was an asgardian princess. He was the the trickster. The liar. The infamous Loki Laufeyson.  Two souls bound forever, and two hearts couldn't be further apart.The biggest betrayal, and the hardest goodbye.Heartbreak. Hope. Love.*Post Civil War, Begins in Thor: Ragnarok, will eventually pass Infinity War*





	1. Chapter 1

The usual bright blue sky had a dark grey tint to it as rain fell along the pavement. Most people hastened their footsteps, trying desperately to stay dry from the inevitable downpour... but not her. She thrived in the cold, rainy atmosphere— relishing in it even. It was the closest feeling she had to home, and she enjoyed every painful moment of it.

Home.

She thought peacefully as she walked along the park, children laughing and playing, couples kissing — it was quite a beautiful sight. She sighed as she looked at the river, the water flowing faster with each drop of rain. Seeing everyone else around her so happy, made her feel dull and gloomy as the rain began to subside into a light drizzle. 

Home. 

The word is simple enough. A place one dwells... but where is my home? It's long lost to me. Am I meant to be here, or elsewhere? 

Her hand went to the necklace on her neck, another sigh, sadder than the previous, left her pale lips. How long had it been since she'd seen him? How long had it been since he left her alone in the universe? Not days... not months... years now... but the years dwelled each passing moment as life for her was longer than most. 

She twirled the charm between her fingers a few times, tears coming to her eyes as she thought of him. Rarely did she, as she would simply break if she lingered on the memories of him. 

The touch of him. 

Her skin shivered as a cold sense swept over her. Danger... but where? The feeling was far off, distancing further than earth itself...

Home?

Lightening cracked in the sky as thunder boomed, sending the drizzle into a whirlwind of rain. The lightening hit the ground next to her, a few feet away. She turned towards it, her heart stammering for a moment as she looked at the man with long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. The biggest goof ball she had ever known.

"Hello Sister." 

—

A/N: More to come? I'm trying hard to write my two DBh fanfics but I'm hoping writing this will help inspire me to finish those. I started this Loki x Oc story when I saw Thor for the first time lol, so a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

"It was not easy to find you." Thor said as he looked at his sister. She seemed... different. When they had last spoke, she seemed happy, but now it was something different. Mind you, Thor hadn't seen her for nearly an entire year since the takedown of Ultron. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly, seeing her brother only brought up memories she wanted to forget. 

"Can I not visit my little sister?" He asked, resting his hand on her shoulder with a kind smile. 

Her eyes met his for a short moment before she cast them downwards. "A lot has gone on while you've been away..." 

"I am truly sorry if you felt I abandoned you, sister." Thor frowned. "I did not think —"

"It's fine, Thor." Her accent long replaced by the American tone she was so used to hearing now. 

Silence befell the two as Tasha rocked back and forth on her heels anxiously. Thor notes this, straightening his posture slightly.

"You have not been home in quite some time." 

"While you've been off finding yourself, I have been here protecting the lives on earth." She snapped, eyes narrowed and arms crossed impatiently across her chest. 

"I have not been home either, as such, I was hoping you would accompany me."

Her eyes snapped to his, anger swelling in her chest. "No."

"Tasha—"

"Don't TASHA me, Thor!" She spat as she shoved his chest. "This is my home now!" 

"Asgard will always be your true home. You are the true heir to the throne —" 

"No, that was always your crusade."

"No. Father has made it very clear you are to lead our people when he passes. I have no want for the throne." 

Tasha growled, "I don't care! I have a life here, Thor. Friends. People who care about me!" 

"Our people need their princess—" Thor sighed. "Tasha, I know you haven't been back since Loki passed, and I'm sorry I couldn't save him, but you can't avoid your destiny forever... we asgardians live a very long time."

"I am well aware of our life expectancy." Tasha sighed reluctantly, "I'll give you a day, Thor. No more than that." 

Thor smiled happily, pulling Tasha into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you, sister." 

"Yeah, yeah." She patted his back. "It's good to see you too, Thor."

•••

Calling the bifrost sent an uncomfortable shiver down Tasha's back, the light beaming them through space at a fast enough pace she could just barely focus on the outside realms. 

As soon as they arrived in Asgard, Tasha immediately felt wrong. She could feel a darkness enter her. "Thor? Somethings wrong—" she started, but her thoughts quickly left her as she noticed Heimdel was nowhere to be found. 

Thor had long since flew towards the castle, and while Tasha could easily follow him, she found herself hesitant to do so. She knew the feeling crawling inside her body far too well.

Heartbreak.

It had only presented itself from one individual to her throughout her entire life. The one she would have done anything for — would have become anything for. 

Loki.

Her mind went blank as she ran through the halls, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest as she heard the smooth voice talking to Thor. 

No way.

No fucking way. 

Once Tasha turned the corner, her heart shattered as she laid her eyes on the man standing next to Thor. 

It was a lie.

The realization hit Tasha hard.

It was always a lie!

Those cold, green eyes met hers for a moment, and Tasha swore she felt any happiness leave her body. Any good emotion was gone and was replaced only with hatred. 

He lied. 

"Tasha?" 

Loki's voice was soft then, completely different to how it sounded when he was addressing Thor, who was holding Mornir tightly in his grasp. 

Tasha said nothing as the crowd of people — her people — watched her intently. Loki took a step towards her, only to be blocked by Thor. "Do not speak to her, brother!" Thor spat at Loki, knowing just how heartbroken Tasha must have been in that moment. "You have no right!" 

Loki glared at Thor, trying to push past him but failing at each attempt. 

Tasha stepped towards the two, her face void of any emotion as she looked at Loki. His eyes pleaded with hers, but she felt nothing as she grabbed a fistful of his robe, tugging him upward. 

"Where is Father?"

"Tasha—"

"Where is he?!"

"I — I can take you both to him." 

Tasha dropped Loki, but before she turned away she touched the necklace that rested on her neck. She ripped it off, throwing it at Loki. He called for her as she left but she never quit walking as she felt Thor's presence behind her. 

"Tasha?" 

"What Thor?" Tasha's voice was quiet, and she looked like she had just been in a fight and lost. 

"Are you alright?" Thor asked as Loki trailed behind him. 

"I'm fine. Let's just get Father, alright?" She replied blankly, turning to look at him and Loki. 

Loki was holding the necklace tight in his grasp, a guilty expression on his face as she addressed Thor. Neither said another word as they took the bifrost to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Darkness Brewing 

•••

The rain fell hard on the uneven sidewalk as the trio walked through the streets of New York. Tasha had her hood up, as she still had a warrant out for her immediate arrest — not to mention multiple bounties for her head. When she sided with Steve and refused to sign the accords, she barely escaped captivity numerous times. As an Asgardian, and with Thor having been far from Earth, not only did they want her to be locked up — they wanted to experiment on her. 

Tasha was brought out of her thoughts as the rain began to let up, the sky lightening to a medium grey. She felt her heart jump in her chest as she saw Thor being approached by some teenagers who wanted autographs. She immediately hid in an alley, Loki coming to her aid with a smirk on his face. 

"You really arent great wth subtly, are you, Tasha?"

She glared at him. "Shut up." 

"Sister, what is this about? I'm sure those girls would have loved a photo with you." Thor said in confusion. 

"Did she not tell you?" Loki asked with a smirk as they continued through the street. "Tasha is wanted by all authorities on this lovely planet. Isn't that right, darling?"

Thor looked at Tasha with wide eyes. "Tasha? Is this true?" 

Tasha sighed, "It's a long story, brother. I'll explain after we find father." She then glared at Loki. "Have you been spying on me the entire time I thought you were dead?"

"I kept watch over you to make sure you were safe." Loki replied, his voice softening slightly. "I—"

She rolled her eyes at his lack of sympathy. "All you know is how to break things, Loki. You know nothing of my life. And you never will." 

Before Loki could reply, he disappeared through the ground, making Thor look at his sister in confusion. "What? I didn't do that!"

There was a paper left where Loki had once stood. Thor leaned down, examine the paper "177A Bleeker Street. Where the bloody hell is that?" 

"Let's go find out, big brother." 

•••

The building Tasha and Thor happened upon had the strangest architecture they had seen in New York. The door opened on its own as they approached. 

"That's not creepy." Tasha hesitantly stepped through the threshold. "I'm going to be so fucked off if we get murdered." 

"I do not believe that is why whoever took Loki left this address... What a strange building." Thor said as he walked up the long staircase. "Sister, you have yet to explain what Loki brought up earlier."

Tasha sighed deeply, not looking at her elder brother. "A lot has happened while you've been away. It's a long and complicated story."

"You know you can tell me anything, sister." 

"After Loki di— faked his death, I—" Tasha opened her mouth to speak again but decided against it as she kept walking. "The avengers — we're done, Thor." 

"I don't understand."

Another sigh left her lips. "After everything with Ultron, the governments wanted all of the Avengers to sign a document pretty much stating we were to listen to them at all times. Some of us disagreed with that idea, but in the end it tore us all apart. I had to choose between siding with Tony or Steve. You know they're both like family to me — they all are... but Steve is my best friend. He was there for me at my lowest. He was there for me when Loki —" She sighed, "I had to help Steve and I had to help Bucky."

Thor blinked a few times. The way she said the mans name was a tone that Thor hadn't heard from her in a long time, and it had only been reserved for Loki until that moment. "Bucky? Who—"

"Another story for another time." She snapped at Thor, turning away from him. "The point is, Thor, those who didn't sign the accords are in hiding because the government will lock us up when they find us. It's —"

Tasha's words left her as she was whisked away onto a couch, Thor following suit but into a chair. 

"Um, what the hell—"

"My apologies." A man in a cloak of some sort walked towards them. "I needed to make sure neither of you would try anything stupid."

"Dr. Strange, I presume." Tasha said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"Likewise." He shook her hand. "Of all the avengers, it seems you are the kindest of them all. I'm sorry to hear you're being hunted."

"All a misunderstanding, really." She replied, Thor looking between the two in confusion.

"How do you know this man?" He looked between the two, confused as to why they greeted each other like long time companions.

"I've sensed his presence for a time. I've seen visions of him before, as I assume he has of me. We've spoken once or twice but never in person."

"I see the trickster Loki is alive, and is currently on Earth. How long do you all plan on staying?"

"We're just looking for our Father." Tasha replied. "As soon as we do, we'll be on our way. We have family business we need to attend to."

"Ah, well, I will not keep you then."

Thor stood as he trailed behind the warlock and his sister. "The trouble is we have no idea where our father is."

"I can take you to him." The Doctor walked towards a door. "As long as Loki will leave Earth." 

"Don't worry. He's got Hel to pay when we get home." Tasha replied through gritted teeth, forcing a smile. 

"I can tell." Dr.Strange replied with an amused smile. 

"Don't forget my brother." Thor reminded him.

"Right." He opened a portal, revealing Loki who fell to the ground.

"I have been falling for thirty minutes!" 

Tasha rolled her eyes at his dramatic words. "Get over yourself." 

"I presume you can handle him from here?" Strange looked to Thor warily as Loki stood from the floor.

"Yes. We will be going —

 

Dr. Stephen Strange: [gives up Loki to Thor] I think you can handle things from here.

Loki: [pulls out blades] 

Loki pulled his daggers out. "Handle me? Who are you? You think you're some kind of sorcerer?" He advanced towards Strange. "Don't think for one minute, you second-rate..."

"Bye bye." 

In a single moment the three were pulled through a portal which quickly vanished from their sight. Tasha couldn't stop herself from laughing when Loki fell to the ground once the portal closed. "Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"

"This is no time for your bickering." Thor huffed as he turned away from them. 

Both Tasha and Loki looked at each other for a moment before following him towards their father, who was standing near a rock, staring towards the cliff. 

"Father?" Thor asked as he approached him. Even Loki went to stand close to him, but Tasha stood back a ways. She felt incredibly guilty for staying on earth instead of going home. Maybe if she had, he wouldn't have been stuck on earth by himself. 

"Look at this place. It's beautiful." 

"Father? It's us." Thor said as he looked at his father. 

"My sons. I've been waiting for you." 

Thor glanced over at Loki before looking back to Odin. "Yes, we've come to take you home." 

"My daughter, why do you stand so far?" Ignoring Thor's comment, Odin spoke to her. "Come forward, my child." 

Tasha felt her cheeks heat up when Loki looked back at her. Immediately she averted her gaze as she walked to them, standing slightly in front of Loki so she could see Odin. 

"Father? I'm here. We came to bring you home."

"Home? Yes. Your mother calls me. Can you hear it?"

"Loki, lift your magic." Thor demanded as he looked to his brother. Loki looked back at him with a serious expression shaking his head in confusion. 

Odin laughed. "Yes. It took me quite some time to break free from your spell. Frigga would be proud." He looked at Loki before glancing at Tasha. "Come, sit with me. I haven't much time." 

The three followed Odin to a stone where they sat next to him. Tasha opted to sit on Loki's side, who moved in a way so she could see Odin. She thanked him quietly, though she refused to look at him. 

"My daughter," Odin started as he held his hand out to her. She leaned over Loki and took her fathers hand. 

"I'm so sorry, Father. I should've came home." There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. 

"You were right where you needed to be, my girl. Look at you! My little girl has grown into a beautiful, strong, young woman." Odin smiled. "Your mother would be so proud of all you've accomplished." 

Tears fell down Tasha's face. "I abandoned you when Asgard needed me most—"

"For the first time in your life you got to live. You got to make friends, fall in love — but most importantly, you found yourself. No longer are you that terrified girl in the forest. I am proud of you, my daughter. I will always be proud of you."

It was then he let her hand go as he looked back towards the water. 

"I know we failed you, "Thor started. "But we can make this right."

"No. I failed you. It is upon us. Ragnarok."

"No, I put a stop to Surtur."

"No. It has already begun. She is coming. My life is all that held her back, but now my time has come. I cannot keep her away any longer."

"Father, who are you talking about?" Thor inquired.

"Goddess of death. Hela. My first born. Your sister."

Tasha felt herself lose focus as she took in her Fathers words... Sister? Goddess of death? Ragnarok? What does this all mean? 

"I love you my sons, my daughter." 

Tasha looked over at Odin, but was unable to ignore the surprised look on Loki's face at the admission. After everything he had done, Odin still loved him as his son. 

"Look at that." Odin pointed forward, causing the three of his children to follow his indication. "Remember this place. Home."

In mere moments, Odin was gone as he turned into light and disappeared into the sky. It took a moment for the three of them to register what had just happened. Tasha immediately began to sob, covering her mouth to try and muffle the sounds while Thor became visibly upset. Thunder tumbled through the skies as lightning began to strike nearby. 

This can't be real.

Right?

But the longer she sobbed, the more she realized the reality. 

Father is dead. 

•••

A/N: ANYONE WHO WANTS MORE OF THIS PLS COMMENT ANY IDEAS!! Any Loki x Tasha you'd like to see, future plot lines (like IW, etc)


	4. Chapter 4

Remember this place. Home.

Tasha's sobs grew softer as she heard the thunder in the sky. It soothed her in a way — it was the one way Thor was able to calm her as a child. But as she was calming down, Thor was become even more upset. 

"Brother..." Loki put his hands up defensively, but before Thor could do anything more, Tasha called to him.

"Thor!" 

Both men were startled by the worried noise that came from her. She was staring towards a darkness with a green light slowly emerging from within. Both Loki and Thor walked to Tasha, both equipping their armor as Tasha did the same. 

From the darkness appeared a woman dressed in black and green, her eyes dark as she stepped out of the portal which shut behind her. "So he's gone. Shame, I would've loved to see that."

"Hela. I'm Thor, son of Odin." 

"Really? You don look like him."

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

"You sound like him." 

"And what about you, girl?" Hela asked as her black eyes darted to Tasha who stepped towards her, only to be stopped by Loki's hand grabbing her arm. 

"She is none of your concern." He hissed.

"Sentiment. How touching. I could vomit." Hela shook her head before smirking at Tasha. "Do you let these mere boys speak for you?" 

"No." Tasha shoved Loki back, glaring at him before turning to her sister. "I am Tasha. Daughter of Odin."

Hela let out a shrill laugh. "Don't make me laugh, girl. You are a mere pawn in a game you know nothing of." 

Tasha glared. "I will not let you harm anyone, not here and not on Asgard." 

"You say you are Orin's daughter... and yet... " Her words faded off as she sighed. "You'd do much better without these fools, child. I can teach you things you can't possibly even dream of. Come with me and we can rule together."

It was Tasha's turn to laugh. "I don't think so. You're going nowhere but back to Hel where you belong, sister." 

"As you wish." She smirked. "Kneel."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked. 

"Kneel. For your queen." 

"I don't think so." Thor replied, throwing Mjornirir towards her. 

Tasha let out an audible gasp when the hammer stopped in front of Hela who held her hand towards it. 

"That's... that's not possible."

Hela smiled. "Oh darling, you have no idea what's possible." 

In a single moment the hammer exploded into hundreds of pieces, falling onto the grass. 

"What the fu—"

"Take us back!" Loki yelled to the sky.

"No!" Thor yelled but he was too late. 

The bifrost pulled the three of them into the rainbow, gliding straight up. Tasha was the furthest behind, and as such she was the first to notice Hela gaining on them. 

"Guys!" 

 

"Loki!" Thor called to him, who quickly looked down and saw Hela trying to stab Tasha. He was able to grab onto her, pulling her away while throwing a dagger at Hela. Hela threw it back, cutting him. The dagger had enough power behind it that with Tasha in his arms they were both pushed from the bifrost. They screamed as darkness consumed them, but never once did they let go of each other. 

"Tasha—" Loki was about to speak when they crashed onto the ground, both taking heavy breaths as they tried to stabilize. 

"Are we dead?" Tasha asked with her eyes still closed, her hands gripped tight to Loki's light armor. 

"I don't believe so." Loki replied as he opened his eyes, looking down at her. He was relieved that she didn't appear to be injured, and once he was certain of that he turned his focus to her body. She was on top of him, her legs between his and her head tucked against his neck. This was the closest Loki had been to her in a very long time, and he wanted to enjoy every moment of it he could. "Are you alright, darling?" 

When Tasha finally calmed from her panic, she opened her eyes. She realized how close she was to Loki and scoffed. "I'm fine — and don't call me darling." She replied cooly, moving to the side off of him, only to roll down a hill of garbage and metal. "Gah! For fuck sakes." 

"I don't believe I have ever heard you curse that often, my dear." Loki trailed after her, trying not to fall himself.  "Watch your step, darling." 

"They swear a lot more on Midgard." Tasha admitted as she pushed her hair out of her face before sitting up. "And fuck you, I'll step wherever I please."

"Isn't that what made you fall flat on your ass?" Loki quipped with his signature smirk that she would love to punch off his pretty face.

"We both know you love my ass." Tasha growled impatiently as she stuck her tongue out at him. 

"You're not wrong there." Loki replied with a cheeky grin.

Tasha groaned as she threw metal off of her, pushing herself onto her feet. She flew up until she was standing on the side of a ship, examine the junk yard around them. "Where the hell are we, Loki?" 

"I've no idea." He replied as he caught up to her, looking over at her annoyed face. "Ive never heard of this place, let alone seen one. Have you?"

"Oh, yeah, in all my spare time I've been wandering off to distant planets — " She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "No! I've been on earth for years. Earth is my home now." 

"That's right. My apologies." Loki seethed. "You've been with the humans all this time, basking in their lives as though you were human yourself. That is tragic."

"You have no right." Tasha replied as she stomped to stand in front of him. "After everything you've done —"

"You didn't even come to your true home for years. I reckon you could care less about Asgard and it's people."

"How dare you—"

"Do you think I didn't see you with the humans and their filth? You are so much better than that —"

"I was happy!" Tasha glared at him, "At least I was until—" She went silent before she shook her head, but as much as she hoped she could, she was unable to hide the pain in her eyes at the dreadful thoughts in her mind. "It doesn't matter. You know everything."

Loki's expression softened as he saw the pain in her eyes. "I quit watching you some time ago." Loki explained as gently as he could muster. "The longer I watched you live your live, the more you felt my presence. I had to let you go."

"One second you care the next you're a complete cunt." Tasha mumbled. "You're a selfish prick." She sighed. "It doesn't matter right now. Let's just get out of here." 

Tasha moved to walk past him, but Loki grabbed onto her arm to stop her. She turned to glare at him, avoiding his gaze. 

"Loki, let go of me."

"You can't stay mad at me forever." He said as he pulled her closer. 

"I'm serious, let me go —"

"I know I have made mistakes— more than my fair share, my love, but can you find it in yourself to forgive me?"

"Forgive you?!" Tasha screamed, pulling her arms from his grasp. "I have given you more forgiveness in our lives together than you ever deserved. While you sat in your throne, eating berries, I was dying inside! You knew and you let me suffer." Her usual green eyes were tinged purple as her rage flared higher each moment she looked at him. Garbage was lifting into the air simply from the energy she was giving off. Never in her life had she felt this terrible. 

"I know!" Loki snapped before taking a deep breath. "I know!" His voice softened once more. "I felt everything you felt —"

"And yet, here we are." 

"I love you, Tasha." Loki said softly as he stared into her eyes. "I will always love you and I know you will always love me." 

Tasha's eyes held nothing for a moment before turning stone cold, glaring at Loki. "The girl who loved you died the day you broke her heart." Tasha ripped her arm from his grasp, glaring into his eyes coldly. "You should have stayed dead." 

Tasha walked away from him then, only to see a group of odd looking creatures holding a weapon towards her. She held her sword towards them. "Put your weapons down!"

The creatures cackled before throwing a grenade towards them. Loki immediately tackled Tasha to the ground, throwing the grenade back to the salvagers. As the bomb exploded it killed the creatures, sending Loki and Tasha hard into a wall. She let out a groan as she tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't support her. 

"Are you alright?!" Loki's hands held her waist tight as he pulled back from her so he could examine her wounds. 

"I'm fine!" Tasha yelled at him, pushing his hands away. "Get away from me!"

Tasha felt cold as blood trailed down the side of her face, but she fought until she stood on her feet, putting a few inches between her and Loki. "See? I told you, I'm fine." 

Before Loki could say anything, Tasha felt her body grow weak. Her legs gave out as a darkness consumed her. Loki's agility made him able to catch her in his arms before she hit the ground. "Tasha!" He called to her as he looked at her limp body. Her heart was beating a tad slower than normal, but he knew she would be fine once he healed her. Even so, he was terrified. This is all my fault. He lifted her into his arms, carrying her towards the brightly lit city. 

This is all my fault. 

•••

 

•••

The sky was dark as a young girl ran through the forest. She had no idea where she was going or where she came from; she only knew she had to keep moving. She could hear screams in the distance, and terrified she found herself in a place she had never seen before.

Had she?

She let out a cry as she fell to the ground, her knee bleeding from the harsh gravel on the road she had found. To her dismay she could hear hooves clacking in the near distance, but she could not move out of sight. 

Three men approached her — one much older than the rest. He got off his horse and walked towards the young girl who cringed away as she tried to stand. 

"What has happened, young one?" The man knelt in front of her.

"I — I don't —" 

Odin called forth one of the other men — no, the two behind him were boys, nearing the age of men but not quite. "Loki, can you see?" 

The boy looked down at the girl, his bright green eyes staring into hers for a moment before he looked to the man. "Someone took her memories away. It's strong magic — Mother may be able to break it." 

"Where are your parents, child?" The man asked as the girl began to calm down. "No harm will come to you. You are under the King's protection." 

"Parents?" She repeated, shaking her head. "I ... I don't — why do I not remember anything?" 

The man stood then, holding his hand out to the terrified girl. "Come, my child. The woods is no place for you." 

"Thank you—" She paused as she thought for a moment. "I — I'm not supposed to go to the city..."

Odin looked to his sons before looking at the girl. "Do you recall why?"

She shook her head. "No but..."

"You will come with us. I'm sure you are quite famished. These are my sons; Thor and Loki." 

Thor smiled warmly at the girl, taking her hand and kissing it. Next Loki took her hand, pressing his lips to her hand and was surprised how cold he was — but she enjoyed it.

"You are safe now child. No harm will come to you."

 

•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any suggestions or ideas you have for this story! I need any and all inspiration I can get


	5. Chapter 5

Tasha let out a wince as she came to, feeling cool air touch her bare skin. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked down at her body in a daze before her focus cleared completely. Her armor was gone, and with it her upper half was bare, save for the medical wrap that tied around her chest down to her abdomen. She went to stand but before she could, cold hands touched her bare shoulders, sending a shiver down her spine. 

"You need to rest." 

Loki's voice was soft as he gently brushed her messy hair away from her face. "I need to clean the rest of your wounds."

"I can do it—"

"Just let me help you!" He yelled, narrowing his eyes at her. Tasha sighed in agreement before nodding her consent. 

"Fine." She was silent for a moment before her curiosity peaked. "Where the hell are we?" 

"It is a motel of sorts, I suppose. I was able to charm our way in. It's very lacking but it will do for the moment." He explained as he poured a dark liquid onto a cloth before grabbing her chin with his free hand, lifting it until her head was back so he could see the wound on her head fully. "I should warn you, this is going to hurt." 

Tasha shrugged, her green eyes staring coldly into his. "I've had much worse." 

When Loki presses the cloth to her wound, Tasha closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the burning began, but it was quickly replaced by a cold hand. She opened her eyes slowly to find Loki looking at where her wound was with a serious expression as the pain began to dissipate. "Loki—"

He removed his hand when the wound had healed, grabbing her hand which had a deep cut on the palm. "Loki, you can't —"

"It's the least I can do. Just let me help you." He replied, focussing on her hand. Tasha let out a small sigh, smiling slightly when the pain was completely gone. Loki looked at her for a moment. "How are you feeling?"

Tasha looked at him for a moment. "Fine. Tired but I'm fine otherwise I suppose." 

"Good." Loki pulled her into his arms, causing Tasha to fight him slightly.

"Loki—"

"Stop acting like a child." Loki demanded with a sigh, picking her up bridal style and taking her towards the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable before turning to leave the room. Before he could though, a small voice came from the bed. 

"Wait, Loki?"

Loki turned to look at her, slightly surprised. "Yes, my princess?" 

The corners of her mouth twitched, the faintest smile lingering there. "Thank you..." 

He smiled at her, "You never have to thank me, darling. Get some rest. I won't be going anywhere. I promise." 

"Your promises mean nothing to me." Tasha said sleepily as she allowed the darkness to take her once more.

"I know, my love, I know..."

•••

Once they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Frigga who looked to the young girl. "And who is this?" Her voice was soft as she smiled kindly at the young girl.

"Do you remember your name?" Loki was the one to ask, his voice making her look over to him. 

"Tasha." She said, then looked back at the lady. "My name is Tasha."

"Tasha, what a beautiful name." She smiled as she rested her hands on the child's shoulders. "Come with me. We'll get you cleaned up and a new dress. Loki, you too. I'd like you to heal her."

***  
Tasha sat on the bed as the women around her began looking at her through some sort of magic. She was confused, and Loki was the one who came to her while Frigga talked to the women. 

"They're making sure your vitals are alright." 

Tasha nodded slowly, staring at the ground. "Why don't I remember anything?"

"Well, if I may—" Loki held his hand up, a few inches in front of her forehead. 

She nodded, granting him permission. He gently rested his hand on her forehead, closing his eyes. "Someone does not want you to know the things you do." 

Tasha stared at him once he took his hand away, looking down at her knee. He gently brushed his hand against it, the wound healing almost instantly. 

"Woah! How did you do that?!" Tasha asked as she pulled her leg away, moving it around in surprise. "It doesn't hurt anymore!"

Loki chuckled at her reaction. How adorable. "Magic, darling." 

Tasha found herself blushing at his words, turning to pay attention to Friga who was holding a beautiful dress in her hands. "This is yours. I will help you change. Loki, go tell your brother dinner is ready." 

"Yes, mother." Loki replied, but before he left he smiled at Tasha, his green eyes lingering on her longer than they should have 

There was something about the girl that Loki couldn't understand. He had never felt this way before. It was like she had been the missing piece of his life. 

•••


	6. Chapter 6

Song: Tie Me Down ~ Gryffin feat. Elley Duhè

•••

Tasha hummed as she washed her hair in the small shower the apartment had to offer. Loki and her had been stuck in the apartment for nearly a week as her wounds continued to heal, but both were confused as she had never taken so long to heal before. Usually her own magic would sustain her, but it seemed it did no help at all. 

"Tasha? Where are you?" Loki's voice called for her from the other room, making her sigh. 

"Just give me a sec!" 

Tasha wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out into the bedroom and then into the dining room where Loki was standing with a few bags next to him. His eyes traced her poorly covered figure, a glint in his eyes she hadn't seen in a very long time. 

"Quit staring, creep." Tasha glared as she grabbed the bags of clothes, taking them to the bedroom. She sighed when she felt his presence close behind her. 

"You look ravishing." His cold breath hit her neck as he brushed her hair off her shoulder. 

"Very flattering, but we have better things to do." Tasha replied, moving away so she could turn her back entirely to him as she tossed the towel to the side, pulling on her beautiful dress. Loki's eyes traced her bare figure, keeping the image in his mind as he leaned against the doorway. 

"I don't believe there is anything better than seeing your bare body, darling." 

Tasha simply rolled her eyes. "Can you tie up my dress?"

Loki chuckled, taking no time at all to grab onto the strings of the back of her dress. Before he tied it, he decided to tease her, instead letting his cold fingers graze against her bare back. Tasha let out a shaky breath, her body stiffening slightly as he began to tie the dress, allowing his hand afterwards to trace down the curve of her back, resting just above where her body craved him to caress her. "I cannot tell which I prefer; you in this marvellous dress, or you completely bare." His voice was soft and seductive, but Tasha quickly pulled away from him. 

"You can flirt all you want. It'll take a lot more than a few erotic words for me to even think of getting into bed with you, let alone accepting your apologies." 

"But there is a chance?" Loki sounded surprised, making Tasha turn to look at him. The smirk had left his face, instead being replaced by a wishful smile. Rather than reply, she simply let her eyes meet his for a moment before she left the apartment with Loki trailing behind. 

•••

Getting high up on the chain of command in this city was strange. Loki insisted they would only be able to return home if they got in the good graces of the Grandmaster. Upon meeting him, Tasha found him to be charming and flirtatious, and the look on Loki's face was priceless. Tasha tried to not look surprised when he grabbed her tightly by the waist, pulling Tasha against his side. 

"How long have you two been together?" The Grandmaster asked as he took a sip of wine. 

"Oh, we've been together a very long time." Loki answered, his hand resting on the crook of her back, his fingers digging in. 

"When I first saw you two I assumed you would have had to have been betrothed but no, this is true love. That's wonderful." 

Tasha let out a scoff but before she could open her mouth and retort Loki pressed one of his fingers hard against Tasha's waist, urging her to play along. 

"Yes, we've known each other since childhood." Tasha replied slowly, trying to hide her distinct rage she had for the man holding her. 

"Childhood sweethearts. How touching." 

Tasha remained silent for the remainder of the evening, rage boiling in her veins with every touch Loki graced her with. She hated herself even more because she craved it. She craved him. She didn't want to but feeling him so close — simply seeing him made her knees weak. 

I can't feel this way.

 

I can't love him.

 

I can't love someone who fakes their death but supposedly love you. 

That's not love.

Even as all those thoughts ran through her head, all she could focus on was Loki's soft whispers in her ear as they stood in a crowd of people. She felt her heart break as she thought of how happy she should've been that he was alive — but she also should've killed him for what he did. 

It was like her entire being was split in half, and those halves were fighting each other. She was so happy he was alive, but as soon as she let herself be happy for even a single moment she would realize he caused her so much pain, and the pain turns to rage. 

When Loki closed the door behind him as they got to their apartment, he was taken aback by the angry look on Tasha's face. "What did I do now?"

"What the hell was that back there?! I'm not a fucking toy, Loki, and I'm sure as hell not your wife. You lost that privilege a long time ago." 

"Oh, my apologies. What would you rather I called you?" Loki quipped back. "My universe. My lover. My partner. My soulmate—"

"You don't own me!" Tasha yelled, glaring at him. "I'm not just a toy of yours you can use anymore. You're a fucking piece of work. You know that?" She scoffed, tears in her eyes as the pain waged a war in her chest. "You can't waltz back into my life acting like you didn't break my heart! I've given you so many second chances, Loki—" 

Loki's eyes softened as he saw the hurt expression on Tasha's face. "Tasha, I—"

Tasha took a few steps back when Loki grabbed for her arms. "Don't." She quickly turned away from him as the tears fell, slamming the bathroom door behind her as she sank to the floor, sobbing hard. She wanted the pain to end. She just wanted to forget all of it. 

But she couldn't. 

Fuck it.

•••

Loki followed to the door but hesitated to open it. He wanted to give her her space, but before he could make a decision the door was thrown open. Tasha pushed Loki onto the bed before kissing him harshly, her teeth clashing with his. Loki let out a content noise, gripping her waist as she straddled him. Oh, how he missed this. But it felt wrong. He knew Tasha was upset and if he went with this he would be using her and he could never do that. 

"Tasha." Loki gently grabbed onto her face, pulling her away from him. 

"Why do you always have to break my heart?" Tasha asked sadly. "Things could have been so different." She stood from his lap, but gestured for him to follow her into bed. 

Loki hesitated as Tasha set her dress aside before stepping over to him, moving her fingers along his clothed chest. He let out a sharp breath as she began to pull on it, slowly taking it off him and setting it with her dress. She smiled slightly to herself as she looked at his chest, the pale skin rippling under her soft touch. 

Loki continued to gaze at her, completely entranced by her actions. He almost let out a whine when Tasha removed her hands from his chest, making her giggle. She shook her head before getting into bed, motioning for Loki to lay with her. With their bodies so close, he wasn't sure how he was going to resist her. He laid down close, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." Loki apologized for the thousandth time as he caressed her waist.

Tasha was silent for a few moments as she closed her eyes. 

"If only that were enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please please comment ideas for future chapters :D can be for flashbacks as well so it can be during any of the Thor movies Avengers , etcccc! Can also be ideas for future movies —- basically any and all ideas are lovely :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

*** 

Tasha sat at the table across from Loki, quietly pushing food around her plate as Odin and Frigga spoke to one another. Thor was trying to make conversation with her, but she didn't know what to say, so she would just nod. 

Loki hated seeing the girl so uncomfortable. She looked sad, and she definitely didn't want to be there in that moment. He decided to screw around with Thor to see if that would cheer her up.

Using his magic, Loki made the god of thunder spill his soup on himself. Thor cursed as he looked at himself but everyone stopped when they heard laughing. 

Tasha had covered her mouth with her hand, but she couldn't help the giggles from escaping her mouth. Frigga and Odin smiled.

"So she does have a laugh." Odin smiled at the young girl. 

When Tasha had quit giggling like a child, she took a sip of the drink to her left. She made a disgusted face, setting the glass back down before taking a big gulp of water. 

 

Loki, why don't you escort Tasha to her room?   
***  
Tasha and Loki walked silently through the halls until they came upon a garden. Tasha was in awe at how beautiful it was, and Loki decided to take the long way through rather than around. 

"That was you, wasn't it?" Tasha glanced over at him with a smile. 

"I don't know what you mean." Loki replied with a sly smile. 

"Uh huh." Tasha replied, shaking her head with a smile. "What other things can you do?" 

Loki hummed for a moment, holding his hand out to her. "Many things." 

Tasha blushed but let him take her hand. In a single moment they were no longer in the garden but in a library.

"How — " Tasha shook her head in disbelief as she looked around the room. "You're amazing!"

Loki smiled at the girl, rubbing the top of her head to tease her. "Perhaps I can teach you someday." 

•••

Days had passed since Odin had found Tasha, and she was inseparable from Thor and Loki. From dawn till dusk she was with them both, but when dusk would arrive, she would spend time solely with Loki. She felt safe with him, among other things she wouldn't dare speak of. Instead she kept the thoughts to herself, instead preferring to enjoy Loki's company and listen to him as he spoke. 

"Mother says she thinks your ready to remember..." 

"I don't know if I want to remember." Tasha replied honestly. "I'm happy. I don't want that to go away, but..."

"But there's an emptiness you can't fill until you know the truth." Loki answered for her. 

Tasha nodded. "What if Odin sends me away?"

"Why on earth would he do something such as that?"

"Well, I don't know! I can't even remember last week. What if I'm just a peasant or something?"

"Well, for one, I don't care if you were a princess or a peasant." Loki gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "My father loves you as his own, as does Mother. You've been here a mere few days and already you've become part of our lives. I don't believe any of us would see you go." 

Tasha smiled at him, her nerves slowly calming. "I hope you are right."

•••

"Are you ready?"

Tasha stood with Frigga by her side, Loki across from them. She warily looked at them both before nodding. "Yes."

"Magic this strong is nearly impossible to reverse completely. We will do what we can, but ultimately the chances of you remembering everything is very low."

Tasha nodded at Frigga. "Okay. What do I need to do?" 

"Take Loki's hands." 

Loki grabbed onto her hands, pulling her so she was only a few inches from him. He smirked at her when he noticed her flushed face. "Are you blushing, darling?"

"Loki, don't be cruel." Frigga shook her head, and she couldn't help but smile at seeing her son fawning over someone as good as Tasha.

"I would never be cruel to someone as lovely as Tasha, mother." Loki had a sly smile on his face as Tasha quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Do you usually flirt with every girl you see?"

"Only you, darling." 

"You two are like fire and ice." Frigga began moving her hands over their locked ones. "You may feel quite woozy afterwards." 

"Don't worry, I'll catch her if she falls." 

"Before or after I hit the pavement?" Tasha quipped. 

"You got a tongue on you, Tasha." Loki smirked as he began pushing his magic into her body. 

"Takes one to know one, Silver Tongue." She teased, wobbling a bit but Loki's grip steadied her. "I feel... really warm? Is that supposed to happen?"

Frigga was quiet as she looked at me. "Loki, do you —"

"Yes, I see it." 

"What are you two — woah..." Before Tasha could ask what was wrong, she fell against Loki, gripping onto his top tightly to keep herself upright. She had her eyes squeezed shut as the memories flashed in a single moment. 

"Tasha?" 

Slowly she opened her eyes as she felt cold hands on her face. Her eyes met green as Loki pressed his hand to her forehead. "You were burning up. How are you feeling?"

"I... I feel tired but I think I'm alright." Tasha slowly pulled away from Loki, slightly disorientated.

"Now, it may take time for the memories to make sense as usually they are simple fragments of moments and not full memories. Loki will keep an eye on you while we wait for your memories to come back."

Tasha nodded, not looking either of them in the eye as her and Loki left towards her chambers. "You know you don't have to baby me, right? I can get my room just fine on my own."

Loki glanced sideways at her, "Mother doesn't want you to be alone. Besides, I thought you enjoyed my company?" He had a teasing smile on his face.

Tasha smiled slightly. "Maybe I do...  I don't mean to be cruel I just — I feel really strange."

Tasha steps came to a halt when they got to her door.

"What do you remember?" 

Tasha closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. "I remember what my parents look like..." She stepped into her room, allowing Loki to enter behind her. "I think... I think I know why I lost my memories."

"Do you?"

"Mhmm... it was my parents. They said I was too important and I had to live." Her voice trailed off as she sat on the edge of her bed, raising her eyebrows as Loki stood by her door. "Are you in that much of a hurry to get away from me?" 

Loki shook his head with a smile. "It's not customary for—"

"Nothing surrounding me is customary. Besides, I doubt your mother intended for you to stand in a corner watching me like a creep."

Loki smirked slightly as he sat beside her. "Are you calling me creepy?"

"Maybe." Tasha teased, pushing his arm playfully. She looked over at him, smiling slightly. "Green looks really good on you." 

Loki smiled as she leaned against him. "That's nice of you to say, darling." 

"I'm sure you have all the women of the realm wanting your attention." Tasha replied, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No, that is Thor. All the women I've met are boring and not at all intelligent. Not to mention utterly irritating." 

Tasha smiled at the tone in his voice. "Well, I do hope I'm not boring or irritating."

"You are the opposite of both." He smiled as he glanced over at her.  "In all my years I've never met anyone quite like you. You're different." 

Tasha blushed, averting her gaze. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's more than simply good." Loki chuckled. "You should rest, you know. That spell took a lot out of you." 

"I'm fine. I'm not tired at all." As soon as she spoke those words she let out a yawn, making Loki laugh. 

"You are a terrible liar, my dear." Loki smiled, ruffling her hair. "Lay down. There's no reason for you to stay awake."

"Maybe I'm enjoying spending time with you." 

"And perhaps I am enjoying spending time with you." Loki replied with a sly smile. "But what does that have to do with you sleeping? I will still be here tomorrow." 

"Yeah, but..." She trailed off with a sigh as she stood, walking over to her vanity. She pushed the brush through her hair to get out any knots, her skin flushing as she felt Loki's eyes on her.

"But what?" 

"I feel safe around you..." She admitted with another sigh. "When I'm with you, I know I don't have to worry about anything because you'll protect me..." 

Loki stood, slowly making his way to her. "You've had nightmares, haven't you?"

Tasha nodded, setting the brush down before she began to braid her hair. "Every night. I hardly get any sleep. I'm terrified I'm going to fall asleep and I'll wake up and I'll be back in the forest and all of this would be just a dream." 

Loki frowned when he heard the fear in her voice. "This is real, I promise you that." He gently rested his hand on her shoulder. "But, if it will make you feel better, I can stay with you..."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Tasha looked up at him.

"Yes..." Loki replied, getting lost in her eyes as much as he tried not to. He found himself moving his hand from her shoulder, to her waist, pulling her body against his into a tight embrace. "You will never be alone, Tasha. I am here. I will always protect you." 

Tasha smiled as she enjoyed his tight embrace. "Thank you, Loki." 

Slowly he pulled away from her, shaking his head. "Come on, darling. You look terrible." 

"Ouch." Tasha glared playfully and slapped his arm as they moved towards the bed. 

"What I mean is you need to sleep. Trust me, you're the most beautiful woman in all the realms." Loki pulled a chair next to her bed, sitting down once Tasha was beneath the blankets. 

There was silence for a while as Tasha closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep while Loki began to read, glancing at her every so often. After a few minutes Tasha found herself unable to sleep. 

"Hey Loki?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked as she looked up at him from the bed. "Thor says you're an arse but I've seen little of that behaviour from you." 

"I like you. You were so scared when we found you and something made me want to protect you. Besides, I am an arse, just not to you." 

"I must be pretty special if I get special treatment from the God of Mischief." Tasha teased, laying her head back down. 

"You are." Loki muttered under his breath and it was clear she hadn't heard him. 

It took very little time then for her breathing to slow, indicating she was asleep. Loki knee he could leave at any moment, but he didn't want to. He was quite content being there with her. He was tempted to eavesdrop on her dreams, but decided against it. He was glad he had when Tasha began to thrash against the bed. "Tasha?" Loki asked as his book disappeared. He immediately went to her side, putting his hands on her arms to hold her down so she didn't hurt herself. "Tasha! Wake up! It's just a Dream!" 

As much as Loki called to her, she wouldn't wake. Loki felt helpless as he watched the poor girl cry out in pain. He was supposed to protect her but how could he protect her from herself? Loki leaned over her, moving one of his hands to her face. "Open up to me, darling... Let me in..."

It took a few moments, but eventually Tasha began to calm down, the thrashing stopped as Loki invaded her dream — which was more so a nightmare. He found her on the ground of the forest, sobbing into her knees. "Tasha." Loki spoke softly as he knelt beside her. 

"It's all my fault! Everything is my fault!" Tasha cried as she looked at him. 

"None of this is real, Tasha. This is just a nightmare. I'm here, okay? I'm right here." Loki slowly reached out to her, and when she allowed him, he wrapped his arms around her, allowing Tasha to sob against his chest. "I'm here. I won't let anything hurt you. I swear this to you." 

When Tasha awoke from her nightmare she screamed and cried, pushing Loki away only to have him hold her arms. "Tasha! Tasha, it's alright! It was just a nightmare..." 

"I can't sleep. I don't want to go through that again, Loki! I can't! It hurts —" She sobbed.

"Shhh," Loki pulled her against him as he laid down with her, holding her close as he caresses her back. "It was all just a dream, darling. I promised you, remember? I won't let any harm come to you." 

Tasha's sobs slowly subsided as her tears died down. Her grip on Loki's shirt slowly faded until her arm was simply draped across his chest. "Please don't leave me, Loki." 

"I'm not going anywhere, love." Loki pressed his lips to her head. "I will never leave you, Tasha." 

"Don't make promises you can't keep..."

"I will keep each and every promise I make to you." Loki closed his eyes when he felt her breath against his neck, but ignored the warm feeling it gave him as he focussed on helping her sleep. 

Using his magic, Loki was able to do a spell that would keep the nightmares away, allowing only good thoughts to be present. It took only a minute until she was fast asleep against his chest. 

It was then the door to the room opened. Frigga walked in quickly, shutting the door behind her. She raised her eyebrows when she saw her son lying with Tasha curled into him. Instead of discipline him, she gave him a small smirk as she walked over to the bed. "Was that Tasha screaming?"

"Yes. She was having a nightmare. I was able to pull her out of it and I believe she'll sleep soundly now."

Frigga didn't miss the way Loki gazed down at Tasha, how his eyes were bright for the first time. Ever since they found Tasha, Loki was happier and it was obvious to everyone around. It was easy to see he had a crush on the girl, even if he refused to admit it. "It seems you've been able to help her quite well, Loki."

Loki felt his cheeks heat up as he kept his gaze away from his mother. "What is your point, mother?"

"No point. I am just glad you and her have bonded so well." 

"I've known her a mere few days —"

"Don't push her away, Loki." Frigga frowned. "You're allowed to be happy. It's okay to let her in. You two — it's something rarely seen."

"What do you mean?" 

"The soulmate bond. It happens very rarely."

"She doesn't have feelings for me. We are simply friends, nothing more."

"So you admit you do have feelings for her?" Frigga replied with a sly smile.

Loki sighed in annoyance. "Mother — ugh — Yes. She's ... I can't explain it. It's like I was missing something my entire life and when I saw her for the first time everything made sense... but I don't want to rush her into anything, especially if she doesn't reciprocate my feelings. I'm content being her friend." 

"Whatever you say, my son." Frigga stood, gently caressing Tasha's cheek. "She is fragile, but strong. She needs you. She needs all of us. I fear her memories will not bring much hope to her heart. If her nightmares are this severe, I can only imagine what her memories are like." 

"Do you think we shouldn't have removed the spell?" 

"It's what she wanted. Besides, regardless of the outcome, she has a family who loves her, no matter what." 

Loki smiled. "You and father wish to keep her, don't you?" 

Frigga smiled as she gazed down at Tasha. "She's a beautiful girl — with a pure heart. I believe she was meant to come into our lives. And if she will have us, yes, we would like the honour to call her our daughter." 

Loki nodded, but then he had a thought. "That would make her my sister." 

Frigga laughed. "You've never cared before what others thought of you. But no, everyone can tell you both are the furthest from siblings. Her and Thor? Yes it's quite evident but with you there has been no doubt that there's a spark between the two of you. If you do decide to pursuit a relationship—"

"Mother, I'm very tired." Loki cut her off, not wishing to speak on the matter any further.

"I will let you get some rest then." Frigga smiled as she walked towards the door. "I will allow you to stay with her whenever you like, but do not break my trust, Loki. You're much more responsible than your brother, and I expect you will not do anything inappropriate?"

"Of course not, mother. I'm nothing like Thor." He smirked. 

"Whatever you say, my son. Have a good night, and remember I love you."

"Love you too." 

Once Frigga left, Loki let out a deep breath, chuckling when he felt Tasha stir in her sleep. "Rest easy, my dear. You have nothing to be afraid of."

*** 

A/N: Some more flashbacks of happier times!


	8. Chapter 8

When Tasha woke the next morning she found herself tangled in bed with Loki. She couldn't hide the blush that came to her face as she moved so she could gaze at his sleeping form. He was beautiful, there was never a doubt in the whole universe of that. He was slim, but well built. His pale skin almost drawing her in each moment she gazed at him. She shouldn't have allowed Loki in her bed, not like this, but he surprised her by refusing to take her. It made her forget for just a moment how badly he hurt her...

But that never could last. 

Tasha found Sakar to be chaotic and strange, but above all she felt trapped. She was stuck with Loki practically every moment of each day, and as they continued to pass she found herself enjoying his company more and more. Some moments she even found herself forgetting they were stranded on a foreign planet at the edge of the known and unknown universe. These moments became more and more often, especially when they had to put on a show of love and passion in front of everyone else. 

Loki pressed his lips to the edge of Tasha's jaw, his fingers moving along her sides slowly. "C'mon, my darling. Smile." 

Tasha rolled her eyes as she pushed him away slightly, stopping his hands from moving. "We're not in public. Please refrain from putting your greedy hands on me." 

"Hmm, you're no fun." Loki pouted but removed his hands from her waist. 

"I'll have you know I am very fun. I just don't like you." She replied as she sat on the couch, opening a new book she had yet to read. 

"Must you lie about that?" Loki asked as he sat on his chair across from her. "We both know the truth. Although perhaps you like the humans more, Hmm?"

Tasha didn't say a word as she kept reading her book, ignoring Loki's lingering stare. 

"Oh, come now, darling. We both know you've enjoyed your time on earth." Loki smirked until his brows furrowed. "You certainly enjoyed some of the men." 

"Alright," Tasha slammed her book down, glaring at Loki. "Why don't you let out what you've been dying to say since I've come back?"

"You know what I'm referring to."

"I'm not gonna have this conversation with you unless you speak your mind, Loki." She gritted her teeth.

"For years I watched you! I watched you find friendship those Avengers and I watched you fall in love with someone else." Loki snapped, glaring back at her.

 

"Oh, for God sakes!" Tasha groaned in frustration. "I am so fucking sick of you attempting to make me feel bad for everything I did on earth. Newsflash: had you not faked your death, things could have been different. These are the consequences to your actions."

"You moved on quite easily." Loki spat. "Especially for someone who swears they loved me oh so much." 

"Moved on?! I never moved on! Don't you get that?!"

"You fell in love with that human!" Loki bellowed as he stood from his chair. 

"Just because I fell in love with someone else doesn't mean I moved on! I couldn't have even if I wanted to and you know it! The bond keeps our souls together, regardless of how we feel..." Tasha stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to fight with you, Loki."

"I don't want to fight with you either." Loki admitted as he sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

"You're hurt." Tasha replied with a shrug. "You're allowed to yell... When did you quit watching me?"

"You were only friends with him at that point..." Loki replied. 

Tasha sighed. "And you think I just forgot about you? You were only gone a year then... I was still a wreck. Even when we started dating, if you can call it that, I had nightmares about you. I would get them less often but even the week before I came with Thor I thought of you. So don't ever say I didn't love you, because I did. I loved you with every ounce of my being. It just was never enough for you." 

Loki was silent then. He was looking at his lap, while Tasha opened her book again. She slowly moved so he could sit closer to her, leaning her back against the arm of the couch before resting her legs over his lap. Loki smiled slightly, resting his hands on her legs. She was wearing denim jeans, which Loki always found fascinating.

"What is the point of this?" Loki asked.

"Point of what?" Tasha asked, not looking up from her book.

"This." Loki ran his finger along her bare skin where the jeans were ripped. "What purpose does torn clothing have?"

"Honestly I'm not sure. Maybe people think they're sexy?" She questioned before shrugging. "I admit, it was strange getting used to wearing human clothing, but now it's strange when I wear the clothing here."

"That's why you wear these?" Loki rested his hand on her knee, his thumb rubbing gentle circles there.

"Mhm!" Tasha hummed in reply. "Plus, they make my ass look good."

"I will not argue with you there." Loki smirked at her. 

"Oh, please. I could wear a bag and you'd somehow still find me attractive." Tasha set her book on the table before moving so she was laying her head on his lap. 

"What are you doing, darling?" Loki asked as he began to stroke her head. 

"Just shut up and let me have one moment of peace."

"As you wish."

... 

 

Loki and her would do small chores for the Grandmaster every so often, usually raiding enemy locations. But as Tasha found herself more and more conflicted, her powers dwindled each passing moment. She tried to hide it from Loki the best she could, saving all of her power to show off, but she felt as though the light was being sucked out of her. 

"Gah! Get off of me!" Tasha groaned, shoving Loki hard so he fell off her body and onto the hard ground. 

"'Thank you, Loki, for saving my life.'"

Tasha scoffed in annoyance. "Don't patronize me, asshat. Ooh, congrats, you saved my life. Remind me again why you care? You fucking FAKED YOUR DEATH! Just stop talking to me so we can get this done!" 

The mission hadn't gone according to plan, to say the least. They were ambushed, with more enemies on the way. The rage Tasha felt was consuming her, practically taking over every other emotion in her body. 

"You..." Tasha's brows furrowed as she gave him a wary glance. She could see a small cut on his face. "You're injured." 

"I'm fine." He said as he stood with her. "Tasha — look out!" Loki shoved her to the ground as a blast shot from behind the rubble, hitting Loki in the shoulder.

Tasha rolled onto her feet, summoning her sword as strange creatures began to come into view, pointing guns and swords towards her. Tasha stepped back slowly towards Loki, who was still standing despite his injuries. 

"Whoever you are, stay back!" Tasha called out to the mysterious things as she glanced over to Loki who had his daggers drawn, standing at her side now — though she was concerned when she saw the wounds. 

The creatures cackled, speaking a language Tasha did not understand. 

"Thought not." Tasha sighed, pointing her sword up into the air before summoning all her power, pushing it towards the advancing creatures, ultimately killing each one. 

"How did you do that?" Loki asked, his eyebrows raised as he stared at her. 

"Impressed?" She smirked, letting her sword disappear. She immediately felt weakened, her body feeling like Jello, but she fought it as she tried to fake arrogance. 

"Well yes," Loki's voice was softer now as he stepped closer to her — now only a few inches away. "I've never seen you do anything like that before." 

Tasha immediately took a step away from him, feeling immediately uncomfortable with how close he was. "How could you have? You've been dead for nearly three years." 

Tasha looked away from him, shaking her head as she began to walk towards the city. Loki trailed behind, "Tasha — we need to talk about this." 

"Then talk." Tasha replied, not slowing down her steps as she trudged through the garbage. 

"Tasha — I never meant to —"

Tasha turned towards him, her eyes sharp as daggers as her gaze bored into his face. "I'm gonna stop you right there, Loki. I am sick of your fucking excuses! If you're going to apologize, cut the shit. No lies. No tricks. You fucking faked your own death! After everything — you know what? No. I am not doing this with you — here of all places."

As Tasha turned away from Loki, she was stopped by him grabbing onto her arm tightly. "Ouch! Loki, don't—"

"Tasha... I am terribly sorry..." Loki's voice was quiet, and as she looked at him she noticed how pale he was. "You have no idea how much I wish I could take it all back." 

"You have to live with the consequences of your actions." Tasha replied simply, a solemn expression on her face. "I hope it was worth it." 

"Nothing in the entire galaxy could ever amount to even the faintest closeness of the worth of your love and happiness." Loki replied sadly. "I— I don't deserve you, I know that... but you — I love you, so much and I— I'm so sorry—"

"Woah—" 

Loki staggered, causing Tasha to grab onto him, holding him up. "Loki —" she sighed in frustration, trying to ignore the obvious tears falling down his face, knowing well enough it wasn't from his wounds. "Just— Just lean on me ok? I got you." 

Loki nodded in defeat, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist as she drug him along as gently as she could. 

They walked in silence for a while, until Tasha spoke up once they arrived to their apartment. "You're still living right? I'm not going to have to death with your death again, am I?" 

"I believe I will be fine." This made Loki laugh slightly, his grip tightening on her once more. "I am never leaving you again, my love." 

Tasha shook her head as she pulled him into the kitchen, helping him sit down before replying.

"I'll believe it when I see it."


	9. Chapter 9

Tasha sighed as she ran the damp cloth under the lukewarm water, wringing it out gently before stepping over to Loki. His armour already off, and his undershirt soaking with blood. "Can you take this thing off?" 

Loki nodded, leaning forward as he pulled the garment over his head, not taking his eyes off her. Tasha ignored his green eyes as she examined the wound on his shoulder, gently wiping the damp cloth along it. Part of her wanted to dig into the wound and cause him pain, but she knew she couldn't ever hurt Loki. She wasn't a monster. 

Did she consider Loki a monster? 

No.

She wanted to believe he had changed, but in that short a period of time...

"I never told you what happened when I went into the abyss." Loki started after a few moments of silence.

Tasha sighed, "Loki—"

"I thought I was dead. Maybe I was. I was in darkness for — I don't even know how long, until Thanos found me. He tortured me, not only physically, but...Thanos found out about you. He... he used you as leverage. Yes, I wanted to rule Midgard, but you were always my priority."

Tasha snorted in response.

"Thanos threatened that if I failed, he would hunt me down and make me watch as he killed you. That's why even when I wanted to stop — I couldn't. He showed me your death over and over again until I agreed to do what he said!" 

"And I forgave you for that! I forgave you for New York! And I was there for you after everything! Even after New York I was still with you! I would've died for you—"

"That's why you had to believe me dead!" Loki raised his voice. "When Thanos comes after me—"

"Whenever you speak, all I hear are excuses for your actions." 

"Tasha... please listen to me." 

"Why should I?" 

"I had to protect you — " 

"Look — I'm not having this conversation with you. As soon as I can get off this stupid planet, I'm gone, and you will never see me again." Tasha promised, turning away from him as tears fell down her face. 

"I... I —" Loki fell silent as he took in her words, feeling his heart crumble. "If that is what you wish."

"What I wish?!" Tasha scoffed. "What I wish?! All I ever wanted was to spend an eternity with you — that's all I've ever wished for in my life and you — you ruined it! You chewed me up and spit me out when you were done with me." Tasha sighed as she rubbed the tears from her face. "Your intentions may have been partially pure, but you chose being King over me. It's as simple as that, Loki."

"Nothing is ever simple when it comes to you!" Loki yelled before he sighed. "Why can't you see that I love you?!"

"Because you lied! You always lie, Loki! Do you think I enjoy being this person?! I fucking hate it! I hate feeling so scared whenever I'm around you. I never know if that when I were to let myself care, whether you'd catch me or if you'd let me fall. Our love is tragic, Loki. Because of you." 

Loki reached for her arms, not stopping until Tasha was against the wall and she had no choice but to let him hold her. It was cold and uncomfortable as the anger simmered through her body turning into a sadness that broke both of their hearts.

"Is this how it's always going to be?" She asked sadly as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but everything I did, I did for you— and yes, I was selfish in my actions to rule Asgard. I shouldn't have — I should've stayed with you. That decision will haunt me for the rest of my life, but I will spend eternity proving to you my love." 

Tasha slowly pushed him away, her face void of emotion as she spoke. "It's not enough. I wish it was, Loki. I wish —" She turned away from him. "Maybe we just need to leave it at that."

She left their the room then, taking a deep, shaky breath as she leaned against the bathroom door once it was shut. It killed her to push him away, but he couldn't expect her to forgive him after everything...

Could she forgive him? The thought had crossed her mind each day she had spent with him, and each time she felt her heart sink further into despair. Could she forgive the one who hurt her more than anyone else had? 

Could she forgive the God of lies? 

It was not only Tasha who asked herself this question, but Loki himself asked her at one point, and she was taken aback by his forwardness.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

This was two days after Tasha had spent away from him as much as possible. She kept to herself, only leaving her room to eat or drink. On the third day, Tasha came out of her room to grab herself a glass of water, and when she turned towards her bedroom, she was surprised to hear Loki's soft voice. 

She stopped dead in her steps, her heart racing at his question. Can I forgive him? The question ran through her mind over and over again as she stood facing away from him. With a deep breath, she turned around enough so she could look at him. For the first time, Tasha didn't look at him warily. No, instead she looked at him with a shred of hope in her eyes — a usual dull green, now slightly brighter with life showing in them.

 

"Ask me tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

"Must we do this?"

Tasha asked with a sigh as she finished straightening her hair, thanking the Gods that her magic worked enough to copy some things from earth into her current reality. She had kept her distance from Loki for a few days, but they were forced together with every public occasion so she was once again becoming use to his company. 

"If we want to blend in, then yes." Loki replied as he stepped out of the washroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He glanced over at her, eyebrows raised slightly at the device in her hands. "What the hell is that?"

"It's called a hair straightener." Tasha replied simply as she set it down, running her fingers along the jewelry she had with her. She let out a sad sigh as she grabbed her favorite necklace and wrapped it around her neck. Tasha let out a groan when she couldn't get it latched properly. 

"Here." Loki walked over to her, his cold fingers replacing hers as he swiftly latched the necklace before his turned his attention to her reflection in the mirror ahead of them. 

"Mothers?" He asked, knowing the answer but he tried to be soft as he rested his hands on her shoulders. 

"Mhmm." Tasha replied, looking back at him through the mirror. 

"You look stunning, you know." 

Tasha averted her gaze from his as she pulled away from his soft grasp, though she was unable to hide the slight shade of pink that rose to her cheeks. "You should get ready. We'll be late if you don't hurry up."

Loki didn't say anything as he used his magic to put clothes on himself. "It seems we're waiting on you, darling."

"Shut up." Tasha replied as she rolled her eyes. "Lets just get this over with." 

...

"I feel stupid in this dress." Tasha mumbled as she took a sip of wine from the fancy glass Loki handed to her. "And this stuff is disgusting."

"Do you enjoy complaining about every single thing?" Loki retorted as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Besides, you look ravishing." 

"If it bothers you, then hell to the yeah." Tasha replied with a cheeky smile, trying to ignore his hand which was caressing her waist. "All the girls here are hardly wearing anything! It's like a damn strip club." 

"Strip club?"

"Brothel." Tasha sighed, shaking her head. "It's kind of like a brothel. Seriously, you'd think someone as old as you would know at least something about earth." 

"I've never had a need to learn about Midgard." Loki replied with a small shrug. "And to answer your previous question, no, it does not bother me in the slightest." Loki replied honestly as he took her glass and set it down beside his own. "In fact, I find it quite adorable."

Tasha scoffed, "Whatever you say, darling." 

"Why do you care what other women wear anyways?" 

Tasha shrugged, not looking at him. "I just don't." 

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Loki asked after a few moments of staring at her, a sly smirk on his face. 

"No!" Tasha replied with a scoff, though she couldn't hide the slight blush that rose on her pale cheeks. 

"You have no reason to be jealous, darling." Loki's hand moved from her mid waist down to her hip, holding her firmly to him. "You are the only one I have eyes for." 

Tasha let out a sigh. "Well, lucky for you all the men here aren't my type so you have my undivided attention for the evening."

"Lucky me." Loki replied as he ducked down to kiss her cheek. "I hear the Grandmaster will be showing off his champion tonight." 

"I have no interest in watching the fight. It's barbaric. I've had enough war for my tastes."

"Perhaps, but we both need to be there. We-"

"Need to keep up the act, I am well aware." Tasha sighed, listening to the banquet orchestra as it began to play a slow song. "Do you remember the last banquet we attended together?"

"Thor's coronation." Loki replied with a nod. "How could I forget?"

"It seems you forgotten many things," Tasha replied sadly but stood straight as she saw the Grandmaster enter the room. "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

"Will you accept?" Loki asked. 

"You know I have no choice regardless." 

"Still—"

"Just take my hand." Tasha replied as she pulled out of his arms enough to hold her hand out to him. 

Loki slowly laced his fingers with hers before pulling her close, resting one hand on her waist. "Who would've thought Lady Tasha would ask me for a dance."

"Sadly, you're a pretty good dancer, if memory serves." Tasha rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "And maybe your company hasn't been the worst I've had in the last year." 

"I believe that may be the closest thing to a compliment you've given me. I'm flattered." Loki smiled at her, holding onto her waist tighter. "I meant it, you know. You do look ravishing in that dress."

"I suppose you'd prefer me without it?" Tasha teased lightly as she let his hand go, instead resting both of her hands on his shoulders as they swayed. 

"Possibly." Loki chuckled, spinning her around before pulling her back into his body.  "Careful, darling, people might think you actually enjoy my company."

"Must you be so melodramatic?" Tasha sighed as she glanced to the side. "Of course I enjoy your company, Loki — If it isn't blatantly obvious I've been trying not to." 

"Why must you harm yourself in this way?" Loki asked as he held her close. "It's alright for you to be happy, Tasha."

"Is it?" She asked as she pulled away from him, indicating for him to walk with her away from the crowd of people. "Because whenever I let myself be happy everything goes to shit. I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for even one moment that the whole universe just going to come crashing down on me..."

"Your life will not always be in darkness, my love—"

"Please, don't call me that..." Tasha frowned as she turned away from him. 

"Alright." Loki obliged, standing next to her. "Just— talk to me, Tasha. Let me know what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

This made Tasha smile slightly. "Honestly? I was just thinking about Earth and how much I miss it." 

Loki smiled, interlocking his fingers with hers. "Tell me about it."

"About what?"

"Your time on Earth. I want to know everything I've missed."

Tasha hummed for a moment. "Well, for starters, I fell in love with certain movies on earth." 

"Movies?"

"Think of them like plays, right? Only they are on a screen — like a hologram! There are all sorts of genres, horror, sci-fi, romance —"

"I assume you like romance?"

"Yes, but I do enjoy the others as well. But if we're talking romance there is a film on earth called the Princess Bride. It was one I watched a lot when I was with the Avengers and I even got Bucky to watch it. Oh, and Disney movies? They're wonderful." 

Loki couldn't help but smile as he saw the joy on her face. "Perhaps we can watch some when we get back to our room."

Tasha turned to look at him, a surprised smile on her face. "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would." Loki smiled. "We do need to get to the tournament, though, darling." 

 

Hiii another chapter. Please please please comment your ideas for future chapters!!! I need the writing aid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Please comment ideas for future chapters!


	11. Chapter 11

Tasha sighed deeply as she sat next to Loki in the Grandmaster's main box, many people say in the rows behind them, or standing, drinking and speaking loudly. She had made sure to sit at least a foot away from Loki, but as soon as the Grandmaster wakes up to the couple, both sat as close as they possibly could. 

Loki wrapped his arm firmly around Tasha's waist as she leaned into him slightly. He relished in the way she would shiver when he would move his fingers along her delicate skin. She was intoxicating to him, and she knew it.

Tasha sat silently in Loki's arms as the Grandmaster made the initial announcements for the tournament. She let out a scoff, glaring at Loki when he pinched her hip hard. "Ow!" She whispered in anger as she pinched him back. 

"Your incredible HULK!" 

Loki nearly choked to death on his own saliva at the name, while Tasha's eyes widened, her eyes staring at the large, green figure that emerged from the caverns below. She pulled out of Loki's arms, her arms leaning forward onto her legs as she stared down at her lost friend. 

"Holy shit." 

"Fascinating! Isn't he?" The Grandmaster sat on his side of the couch, smiling. 

"Y-Yes!" Loki nudged Tasha side, pushing her to play along. "That beast looks — terrifying." 

"Y-yeah! Br— The Hulk, you call him? He looks like one tough bitch." Tasha said with a forced grin, leaning over the railing as she acted like she was completely into the fight. 

"You better keep this one close, Loki." Grandmaster smirked at him before looking at Tasha. "She's a keeper."

"She certainly is." Loki agreed, though he felt himself angry at the implications the Grandmaster had made while staring at her. 

Tasha frowned when she knew the Grandmaster had quit paying attention to her. "What the hell happened to you, buddy?" She muttered under her breath as she watched her friend kill a monster. 

.....

After the tournament was over, Tasha and Loki made their way back to their room in complete and utter silence until Tasha spoke up. 

"Did you know?" 

Loki halted his steps, turning to look at Tasha who was staring at the ground. He frowned, resting his gloved hand on her shoulder. "No, darling. I swear to you, I didn't know." 

Her eyes met his for a moment, truth swimming through them that gave a calm moment to her bleeding heart. "Alright. Let's just go, okay? I need some sleep." 

The two once again fell into a silence as they got to their apartment, but before Tasha could walk towards the bedroom Loki grasped onto her arm. 

"What?" 

"I need you to promise me—"

"Why the hell would I promise you anything?"

"Would you shut up for once?" Loki sighed impatiently. 

"No. We're not together so you don't get to tell me to shut up—"

"You need to stay away from Hulk. We need to keep this act up and we both know how terrible of a liar you are."

"You don't have to worry about that," Tasha sighed as she pulled his arm away from his grasp. "I won't do anything stupid, okay? Not until we know how to get home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but more is coming! Once again please  
> Please  
> Pleaaaase comment any ideas for future chapters! (Even if it's way way future like infinity war timeline stuff) any ideas at all help me a ton !


End file.
